In general terms, electrical systems are carrying out an increasing number of functions and becoming increasingly complex, which can be reflected in an increase in the number of internal components such as contactors (or circuit-breakers) managing and distributing the power allocated to consumers.
In particular, the electrical center of an aircraft, which manages and distributes electrical power to the aircraft as a whole, must include an increasing number of contactors, making it increasingly bulky and difficult to integrate into the electronics bay (E/E bay) located below the cockpit.
In an aircraft electrical center, a distinction is made in particular between power management contactors and distribution contactors. A contactor provided to receive current directly from a power generator is known as a power management contact or power contactor. For this reason it is dimensioned to withstand the occurrence of an electric arc resulting from a high current, when a circuit is opened or closed. Said contactor has a high breaking capacity and is capable of making or breaking high currents. A contactor that has a lower breaking capacity than a power contactor is known as a distribution contactor or auxiliary contactor. Such a contactor is placed in a circuit downstream of a power contactor, i.e. in an intermediate position between the power source and the elements to which it distributes the current. These contactors are dimensioned to withstand lower currents than those to be withstood by the power management contactors.
In the prior art, said contactors are integrated into electrical centers individually. Contactors of both types (power management and distribution) are arranged and fixed one by one on the bottom of the case constituting the cowling of the electrical center. Said case bottom is moreover divided into compartments using partitions so as to electrically isolate each of them.
The electrical connections between the contactors are made using cables, via electrical terminals or via rigid conductive bars (copper or aluminium).
Said conventional integration presents drawbacks.
Firstly, the cowling and the individual partitions of each contactor occupy significant space on the case bottom. Moreover, carrying out fixing the contactors individually requires time and effort. Finally, the fact that the contactors are all arranged in the same plane makes the electrical connections more complex, because it is then necessary for each cable supplying a contactor to pass round the others. This also results in a significant waste of space.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.